


The Truth

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Old Fic, Song Lyrics, and talks to her about it, conversation of rape, it's nothing graphic but I'd rather not have you anyone get upset, klaus finds out what damon did to caroline, not kind to damon's character, the mature rating is just because of the rape talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Caroline wasn’t expecting company so her imagination jumped to the worst possible situations, who died now? Was it Elena again? She was so not in the mood to deal with her friend’s problems. Opening the door the vision in front of her puzzled her, making her close the door on his face.“Caroline, open the door I need to speak with you.” Klaus demanded impatiently.“That can’t be good. Besides you could’ve just called me.” Caroline commented with her back leaning on the door.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2015, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Apparently I did the song lyrics thing on this fic too lol Used two sentences from two different songs, so someone would find them and see if they know the songs and the bands.

Klaus had discovered some very disturbing information and wasn’t sure what to do with it. He was enraged, completely mad, and honestly just felt like ripping someone’s head off and putting it on a spike like Vlad “The Impaler” Tepes used to do. 

_Good times_.

First he had to talk to Caroline and be sure that what he found out was true. He thought about calling her, but this wasn’t a talk to be had on the phone so he flew to Mystic Falls, _again_. Klaus just wished that this time she’d go back with him; he’d drop anything and everything for her.

Knocking on her door he waited, his hands behind his back so he’d be able to control his urges better. 

Caroline wasn’t expecting company so her imagination jumped to the worst possible situations, who died now? Was it Elena again? She was so not in the mood to deal with her friend’s problems. Opening the door the vision in front of her puzzled her, making her close the door on his face.

“Caroline, open the door I need to speak with you.” Klaus demanded impatiently. 

“ _That_ can’t be good. Besides you could’ve just called me.” Caroline commented with her back leaning on the door.

Klaus knew she’d say that, sighing he questioned “Would you have answered?”

“Probably…” she mumbled, knowing she probably wouldn’t have.

“Right, anyway please open the door before I kick it down.” he insisted, already ready to break the door in half if she didn’t comply with his _request_.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me, sweetheart.”

“Fine!” she drawled while opening the door, “Come on in, your royal highness.”

Her need to always have the last word was giving him a migraine, “Caroline I’m already quite angry, don’t push it.”

“Yes, I’m so glad to have opened the door so you could threaten me in vain. Out with it already, what did you want to talk about?” Caroline wasn’t feeling very well and Klaus being there gave her very mixed feelings, which did not help. 

“It has come to my attention, you ‘went out’ with Damon Salvatore when you were human. Is that true?” 

This subject of conversation always made her nauseous and if Klaus was asking, this wouldn’t end well. “That’s one way to describe it, I guess. Why?”

“Did he…” Klaus did not want it to be true, just forming the phrase and spitting it out was proving difficult enough, “Did he rape you?”

“Why…why now Klaus? What do you want from me?” Caroline was exhausted, she just wanted him to go away.

“The truth Caroline, _please_.” Klaus wasn’t being forceful anymore, he just wanted to know what she had to go through and he realized that force was not the way.

Caroline sat on her couch and just started talking, emotionless and robotic, “Yes. He manipulated me, pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me and just made me feel like the worst person on earth. I felt needless; a pointless and stupid existence. Do you know what it feels like having a voice in your head telling you that you’re a mistake? He’s the voice inside mine; it’s his face I see every waking moment. _A face that awakes when I close my eyes, a face that watches every time I lie, a face that laughs every time I fall_.”

Caroline’s eyes were empty, haunted and Klaus was amazed by her strength. How could she be around _Damon_ and not kill him? How could she be so bright after going through so much darkness? It was at these times Klaus was glad to be what he was, a _monster_. 

Sitting by her side, he grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead, lingering…not wanting to part his lips from her, “Caroline you are the most miraculous being in all the worlds and universes, and this is coming from the original hybrid. _Only you are the life among the dead_.”, kissing both her hands he got up and headed for the door.

Caroline woke up from the stupor she was in; Klaus always knew what to say and that made her want to cry, but she couldn’t, not in front of him. “Where are you going Klaus?” Caroline asked, scared of his answer.

“You know where.”

“Promise you won’t kill him.” 

Caroline was begging clemency for that rotten tosser, and he just couldn’t understand why or how. “Love, I can’t promise you that.”

“Stefan’s your friend too; you can’t do this to him. Imagine if it was Elijah.”

Klaus cackled, “Elijah might be many things, but don’t dare compare him to Damon. And in this particular situation, if Elijah had done the same to you, I’d be very inclined to end his life as well.”

“Promise me.” 

“If I promise, will you let me do what I like with him? No interference? No distractions?”

“Yes, you can make him suffer as he made me.” Caroline didn’t like feeling like this, _dark_. But right now she didn’t care; she just wanted it to be over.

“Very well, I promise.” opening the door with one foot out of the house, he turned around and added, “Oh, and don’t worry, I won’t tell your little backstabbing friends that you allowed me to do so.”

“Goodbye Klaus and next time just call me.” she said, getting up and climbing the stairs up to her room.

“Next time you should just visit _me_. Now I’m off to torture Damon, farewell Caroline.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
